1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cushion or shock-absorbency material, and more particularly to a method of making a cushion material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a conventional method of making a cushion material, which has a sandwich structure of a fabric, a cushion member and a fabric with a greater gap therebetween, is injection molding. The injection molding process is expensive and needs longer time that doesn't meet the requirement of mass production. To increase the competition in the market, it should be improved